warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Daño Corrosivo
El daño ''' es uno de los 6 tipos de daño elementales secundarios, Compuesto de y Daño. Es inmensamente util contra tropas Grineer y criaturas pesadas de Infestación , Pero causa un daño mediocre contra los Proto Escudos Corpus. aplica como estado unico Corrosion , Lo cual reduce permanentemente la armor del objetivo un '''25%. El daño del disparo Corrosivo se aplica antes del estado Procedentemente aplica el estado. Corrosion puede ser aplicada multiples veces en un objetivo, Con cada aplicacion de Corrosion reduciendo el valor de la armadura restante un 25% de su base actual (No la inicial), Causando entonces que la armadura del objetivo se vea reducida exponencialmente. Contra los Tenno, El efecto del estado dura 8 segundos. En el caso de multiples balas en un disparo (Escopetas por ejemplo), multiples cargas de Corrosion se pueden aplicar al mismo tiempo. Un enemigo con Corrosion de estado estara cubierto de una sustancia verde, con un suave efecto electrico. El efecto corrosivo no anula la invulnerabilidad de algunas unidades, Tal cuales como la que posee el Lieutenant Lech Kril al inicio de la pelea. Adicionalmente, Algunos Jefes (añadiendo a Sargas Ruk), Son inmunes a la Corrosion (y ciertos otros) estados degenerativos. Type Effectiveness Corrosive Sources Weapons Castanas Sancti.png|link=Castanas Sancti|Castanas Sancti (Purity Effect) SyndicateNLTigris.png|link=Sancti Tigris|Sancti Tigris (Purity Effect) PriestSpearGun.png|link=Scourge|Scourge GrineerCrossbowGooGun.png|link=Stug|Stug DETysis.png|link=Tysis|Tysis DjinnMachete.png|link=Gazal Machete|Gazal Machete (Added by Fatal Attraction bursts) EmbolistScythe.png|link=Caustacyst|Caustacyst Mods AcidShellsMod.png|link=Acid Shells|† BrightPurity.png|link=Bright Purity DisarmingPurityMod.png|link=Disarming Purity LastingPurity.png|link=Lasting Purity WindsofPurity.png|link=Winds of Purity †Denotes a source of corrosive damage that does not inflict the status effect on enemies. Enemies SlowInfestedMoa.png|link=Tar-Mutalist MOA|Tar-Mutalist MOA can launch puddles of tar GrineerArtificer.png|link=Artificier|Artificer wielding the Stug Abilities Multiple Corrosion Procs Because procs reduce the armor of an enemy by 25% of their current armor, each proc against an enemy removes less armor points than its previous proc, and (if not for rounding) would theoretically never reduce armor to 0. The number of procs it takes to get down to below 1 depends on the initial armor value of the enemy. For the following examples, keep in mind these colored benchmarks: 1 − (300 ÷ (300 + Net Armor))}} The background colors of the above table mark 10% damage reduction increments. As procs are inflicted against the following hypothetical enemies, they will be brought lower and lower down the rainbow spectrum in damage reduction. The way the remaining armor is calculated is an exponential function as follows: Initial Armor 0.75 }} * Initial Armor is the original armor of your enemy. * Procs is the number of times that procs occur on the enemy. Were this chart to fill in the gaps and continue, the trend would reveal that every 8 procs reduces the armor value of the current target by almost exactly 90%. This means for players fighting high level Grineer enemies (for reference, a level 120 Heavy Gunner has roughly 10000 armor), procs are nearly essential to kill them, and to get a sufficient number of procs on the enemy, a weapon with both high Status Chance and high Fire Rate would be best. Complete Armor Depletion The complete removal of a target's armor occurs when its armor value falls below 1. This may be desirable to remove the damage type modifiers of the target's armor type, or it may be unwanted in the case of Corrosive damage against Ferrite armor, as this means losing the +75% damage bonus. Either way, it is important to consider when this event is expected to occur. Based on the previous equation describing the relationship between number of procs, initial armor and remaining armor, one can calculate for any given armor value the number of procs required to deplete it completely: : (Initial Armor)}} Conversely, one can calculate for any given number of procs the greatest armor value which it can deplete completely: : }} The bottom line of this for fighting armored targets with Corrosion effects is that, since the number of shots required to deplete the target's armor grows slower with enemy level than the number of shots required to deplete the target's health, armor depletion will occur more often and already at higher relative amounts of health left as enemy level increases, for any fixed weapon setup which can proc Corrosion. Bugs Since , procs (FX and icon) permanently linger on enemies. This has no effect aside from affecting Condition Overload. Media 2013-12-24_00004.jpg|This Nova is currently using a Corrosive-modded Brakk; Corrosive procs should reduce armor. Notice Kril's Yellow health bar, showing he has armor. 2013-12-24_00005.jpg|After proccing the Corrosive effect on Kril several times, his health bar turned red. This suggests that Corrosive procs can reduce armor to zero permanently. See Also *Purity